onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Tower of Law ~ Gates of Justice
| Conditions = | EXP = 1046 | Beli = 10233 | Rainbow = | Title = Cola | TConditions = Clear Chapter | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Introducing CP9's Top Swordsman | Stamina2 = 14 | Battles2 = 7 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 1048 | Beli2 = 10643 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = | TConditions2 = | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Zoan Devil Fruit Users | Stamina3 = 14 | Battles3 = 7 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 1047 | Beli3 = 9920 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = Giraffe | TConditions3 = Clear Chapter | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Showdown! CP9's Kumadori | Stamina4 = 16 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 1320 | Beli4 = 13236 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = Lion | TConditions4 = Clear Chapter | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Showdown! CP9's Fukuro | Stamina5 = 16 | Battles5 = 7 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 1320 | Beli5 = 13725 | Rainbow5 = 1 | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Battle in the Undersea Passage | Stamina6 = 16 | Battles6 = 7 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 1319 | Beli6 = 13470 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = | TConditions6 = | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Showdown! CP9's Kalifa | Stamina7 = 16 | Battles7 = 7 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 1319 | Beli7 = 13036 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = | TConditions7 = | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Showdown! CP9's Jabra | Stamina8 = 16 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 1320 | Beli8 = 13346 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = Devilish | TConditions8 = Clear Chapter | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Showdown! CP9's Kaku | Stamina9 = 16 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 1321 | Beli9 = 13522 | Rainbow9 = 1 | Title9 = The Horizon | TConditions9 = Clear Chapter | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = The Wall Before the Gates | Stamina10 = 16 | Battles10 = 7 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = | EXP10 = 1319 | Beli10 = 13216 | Rainbow10 = | Title10 = | TConditions10 = | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = A Red Cloth Bundle | Stamina11 = 16 | Battles11 = 7 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = | EXP11 = 1319 | Beli11 = 12967 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = | TConditions11 = | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Showdown! CP9's Lucci | Stamina12 = 16 | Battles12 = 7 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = | EXP12 = 1320 | Beli12 = 12862 | Rainbow12 = 1 | Title12 = Makings of a Leader | TConditions12 = Clear Chapter | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = The Horror of the Buster Call | Stamina13 = 16 | Battles13 = 7 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = | EXP13 = 1320 | Beli13 = 13543 | Rainbow13 = | Title13 = | TConditions13 = | Chapter14 = 14 | Quest14 = Let's Go Home, Guys! | Stamina14 = 18 | Battles14 = 10 | Boss14 = | Conditions14 = | EXP14 = 1612 | Beli14 = 16359 | Rainbow14 = 1 | Title14 = Sorry Happiness | TConditions14 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 50 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Tower of Law ~ Gates of Justice }} Farming notes Lucci: Beastman Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard is a very good unit (his other evolution is less popular). Kaku can find some uses as well due to his specials (Kaku: Six Powers Cipher Pol No. 9 , Kaku: Beastman Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe). Jabra: Six Powers Cipher Pol No. 9 is ok if you don't have Nico Robin. Other units are not popular due to relatively bad specials and captain abilities, farm for them only if you really need them due to their color/class/stats. How to beat Tower of Law ~ Gates of Justice Things are tough here, even the grunt mobs can be a problem if you don't have high level units (60-70+). If you are still using double tank Zoro, you will have trouble as its damage output won't be enough to clear all battles. Power rainbow teams such as slasher Mihawk ones or Double Eneru regen are more advisable. Specialized color types targeting bosses also work, as most bosses have a damage cut for the types that they aren't weak against. *Chapter 1 Grunts. Not that difficult, but they have decent HP and attack power. If you have trouble here, redesign your team or power up (farm, evolve, etc.) and come back a bit later. *Chapter 2 Grunts. *Chapter 3 Grunts. *Chapter 4 Kumadori Cipher Pol No. 9: ATK 3010 every turn, HP 810000. Preemptively puts up 1 turn debuff protection and reduces all non dmg for 4 turns. *Chapter 5 Fukuro Cipher Pol No. 9: ATK 5110 every 2 turns, HP 1580000. He also negates all damage aside from damage for 2 turns; so if you're using health cutters, use them after those 2 turns. *Chapter 6 Grunts. *Chapter 7 Kalifa: Six Powers Cipher Pol No. 9: ATK 3380 every 2 turns, HP 968000. Pre-emptively she puts a shield reducing non-STR damage by ?%. At 50%, she casts immunity for 5 turns. *Chapter 8 Jabra: Six Powers Cipher Pol No. 9: ATK 6940 every 3 turns, HP 980000, 500 DEF. Starts with some DEF/ATK up for ~3 turns. At 50% puts up an non-PSY damage reduction for a ~3 turns. At <20% attacks for ~15k. *Chapter 9 Kaku: Beastman Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe: ATK 2922 every turn, HP 1200000. Will appear twice. First time is on stage 4 where he cuts your HP by 30% as first strike, puts up a def boost for 2 turns, starts with 2 CD and from then on attacks for 2640 on CD of 1. On final stage, he starts with first strike of def up and immunity for 2 turns and CD of 2. Despite that, after a turn he will use a special move and hit you for 6500 or so. Under 20% his special does about 9000 damage. *Chapter 10 Grunts. *Chapter 11 Grunts. And Spandam is pretty much a joke with 10 HP and ATK of 500 (no, that's not a typo) every turn. He does cast an immortality buff on himself for 5 turns - but remember that it does not protect from special damage or poison. If you let him attack when he is at <20% he will hit for 9999, so don't let him do it. The only trick is his very high defense, so it is highly advisable you take a fixed damage unit or a poisoner to finish him off. *Chapter 12 Lucci: Beastman Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard Part 1. ATK 4880 every 2 turns, HP 1300000, 500 DEF. He will first strike you for 33% of your current HP, changes orbs to empty and buff his DEF for 3 turns. If HP < 20% he will deal 8000 damage, chain 2 characters for 2 turns and silences captain+friend for 2 turns, so you probably want to burst him before that happens. *Chapter 13 Grunts. *Chapter 14 Lucci: Beastman Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard Part 2. He will appear twice, his first appearance as usual is weaker, but can be a bit of challenge: as pre-emptive, he shuffles orbs to bother/TND/maybe others like blank, and puts up a DEF up for 2 turns. On his forth attack he will cut your health by 90% or so. Finish him off before that, or delay him (he won't cut your health if he is delayed). His final form has ATK 5097 for every 2 turns, HP 1780000, 1000 DEF. He will first strike you for 33% of your current HP, changes orbs to empty or weak/bother. He has a HP < 50% trigger which gives him haste (reduces cooldown to 1), which is a good time to time delay him. At HP < 20% he deals 99% of your remaining HP damage and chains 3 characters for 1 turn, so again, burst him before that happens. See also Unatratnag's FAQ: How to beat Tower of Law ~ Gates of Justice Category:Grand Line, Vicinity of Water 7